


[Podfic] The Lustful Cockmonster

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And Discussed As Though They Were, English Accent, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud, for all that they are often addressed, nicknames for penises, penises can't actually talk, sentient beings, with penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Not many people know this, but Sherlock is the funny one.





	[Podfic] The Lustful Cockmonster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hubblegleeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubblegleeflower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lustful Cockmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660766) by [hubblegleeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubblegleeflower/pseuds/hubblegleeflower). 

> This wonderful wee ficlet was suggested to me as a pick-me-up when I was feeling blue.  
Thank you to the glorious, marvellous, talented hubblgleeflower for permission to podfic this glorious, marvellous pick-me-up!
> 
> Music: Cheek By Jowl by Paul Mottram


End file.
